Dark magician girl comes to the real world
by TheMagicmeister20
Summary: Tired of living in the duel monster's spirit world, the beautiful dark magician girl goes to the human world to play with her favorite humans that she's known since her card was bought by one of them. Yugi moto.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day one morning as the Dark Magician Girl was floating in her house. She feels closer to floating than to walking because floating helps her become one with her magical abilities better. She was known as the most beautiful girl in the village of spellcasters. She had long curled blonde hair underneath her magician's hat. Her face was smooth and she wore makeup on her face, dying her cheeks a rosy red. Her arms and upper chest were exposed showing her soft, flawless skin, a bit of cleavage showing from the border of her top cut magician's dress, which also revealed the top half of her breasts. The only parts of her dress that covered her arms were 2 blue sleeves on her forearms going down to her fingers, and even they didn't cover the whole forearm. The other part it covered was a bit below her shoulders where 2 edges attached to the border between her breasts and the dress stuck out. Her dress clung to her waist that was thin and flared out a bit when it reached her hips. From the blue dress's bottom a pink skirt hung, covering her upper thighs. Her legs were long and bare, with a pair of blue spiraled boots, with jewels encrusted on the sides and from the looks of her ankles you could tell she didn't wear socks. She chose to never wear socks, preferring bare feet with her dress and boots, let alone not owning a single pair. All in all she was a stunningly beautiful woman.

In addition to her beauty she was also a very bubbly girl, using her magical powers to a silly degree, pulling pranks like turning people's feet into horse hooves, giving a silly laugh in response to such little jokes and putting her manicured hand to her rosy cheeked face. Of course, she would turn them back to normal (when she felt like it), otherwise, she would laugh to the sound of unfortunate groaning having to get used to hooves, but everyone was used to that kind of morph magic and she was still loved by everyone for her beauty and kindness. Her master however, the Dark Magician, didn't approve of her lollygagging and wanted her to study her magic a little more seriously. Dark Magician girl however was still his apprentice and had a lot to learn about true magic.

There was one thing that she was quite interested in the most. It was the simple species known as humans. Looking human herself, you couldn't really tell if she was a spirit or not, but she was interested in them. She wanted to take one into the spirit world. During her "float" down the forest roads she would notice the small visual portals that would sometimes materialize in thin air. This was usually caused by certain dimensional strains between the human world and the spirit world. Through them, spirits could see duelists in the human world. They would be seen fighting many duels with spirits in the form of cards. She would watch as the many different humans dueled and had fun, but she was more interested in messing with them. She loved the idea of doing things to boys like making boys grow breasts, grow their hips and constrict their waists and to rearrange their organs so that they become female organs just to mess with them. She loved using her magic to mess with people, the power to morph and bend people to your will certainly gave her giddy bubbly feelings inside, but she knew she had to use her powers responsibly.  
While she looked into their portals she found herself interested in one human in particular, Yugi moto, She liked Yugi and seemed to have become infatuated with him. As she would watch him from her card that was in his deck she came to admire him for his care and generosity, but also because he was so cute. How could he not be, a teenager with the body and slightly high voice of a little boy. That's what she thought. Then there was Tea. She would make the perfect guinea pig for her magic to morph her and shrink her, whatever came to mind. From time to time she would watch her while on the battlefield with Yugi behind her.

As she watched through a portal to the human world she saw domino city and its citizens. She wanted to jump through the portal and enter the human world but she knew if she did, her body would become an astral projection as spirits don't have a physical form in the human world. But she did have other privileges however. "Oh, I really want to go" said the pink bubbly to resist the temptation much longer she jumped up and flew through the portal. As she did her body started to fade from the head down and become see-through. She was becoming ghostlike in appearance and could morph her legs into a ghost tail. She did so as soon as entering the portal. Her legs melded together and lengthened to become a swirly tail tip, becoming a tail. "giggle" Dark magician girl said as she floated down to the city. Her wand was in her hand as she flew through the crowds of people, looking left and right for the people she was looking for. Although she was spiritual in appearance in the real world she retained her powers and could do stuff like casting magic spells on humans which she loved to do. In addition, she could do something she was unable to do in her world, possess people and take over their minds and bodies like a ghost would. Flying around she saw a young woman with blonde hair and a red belly shirt with jeans and bare feet in high heels. Looking over the girl she saw that she was listening to music through her headphones that were wired down to a small device that was in her pocket. Dark Magician Girl had never seen such technology before and figured she listened to music because of the rhythmic sounds emanating from the headphones. The girl then started to walk away from the sidebar she was leaning on. Dark Magician girl then figured that the girl was an ordinary citizen and that her body would make a perfect host to control that would help her run faster to find Tea and Yugi. "She'll do" the magician girl said. As the girl walked along Dark Magician girl floated down behind her and slowly went head first and phased into her body, disappearing as she entered the girl. Suddenly the girl fell over and held her head in pain as Dark Magician Girl took over her mind, replacing her consciousness with her own mind and erasing her. In addition to that, the girls brown eyes changed into Dark Magician girl's blue eyes. Settling in her new body for a bit DMG blinked a couple of times to feel her new body. Clenching and unclenching her hands she felt her new soft fingers and her new long hair. She felt her feet in her high heels and was a bit unsteady when she felt her feet were arched forward because of the heels. Also taking her by surprise was the music that was suddenly blasting in her ears. Slowly reaching up to her head she took the headphones off of her new ears and held them. Looking at the wire leading down to her pocket she reached a hand in it and took out the music device labeled MP4. It was a small rectangle gizmo and when DMG saw the button in the middle she pressed it, turning off the music and putting the device back in her new jeans pocket. "Humans sure like loud music" the girl said in her new voice, feeling her voice box vibrating in her new throat. Adjusting to her body she moved a leg, taking her time to get used to her new body. When she finally adjusted herself she moved and started to run, high heels clacking on the sidewalk. "Well, I'm off" she said again in her new voice".


	2. Explanations and Truth

DMG watched the people go by her as she walked, moving with the legs of the girl she was using as her her host body. She still wasn't quite used to the high heels, preferring her own flat cartoony magician boots with no heels in her body, but it's a small price to pay for faster land travel. "Where is she" Dark Magician girl asked in her mind. Using the eyes of the host who's body she borrowed she looked left and right. She looked high and low for Tea. She couldn't fly since she wasn't using her own body and she couldn't use magic since she needed to remain inconspicuous. Sitting down to rest, she thought about what to do next. Placing her host's hands on the pants she was wearing. "Sigh, what am I gonna do" she asked herself in her new voice. Her bright blue eyes within her spititual body glimmered with a small sense of sadness. Within the eyes of her host the glimmer of her eyes could be seen and her spiritual body could be seen sitting within the black confines of her mind while she controlled it. It was then that an idea popped up in the magician girl's head. "That's it" she thought. She already knew where to find Tea and Yugi as well, the game shop in Domino. She knew where it was since she watched Yugi through the eyes of the Dark magician girl card that he owned.

As soon as she realized what to do she phased out of her host body, her ghost body flying to the left side of the street at mach speed. Shaking her head, the girl with the headphones was confused, as she did not remember moving from the spot she was in listening to her music or sitting down. It felt as though she blacked out for a bit when she regained her self-awareness. "What was I just doing" she asked.

DMG flew through the streets, oblivious to any human who she went past. Thankfully most humans couldn't see duel spirits. Only a select few even could, including Yugi. "Oh, this is taking forever" she said, her blonde hair blowing in the wind as she flew. She couldn't find any trace of the game shop. "Aha, there they are" she said, finally succeeding in finding the shop. "But how am I going to get in without being seen" she asked herself. Yugi could see spirits with the power of the millennium puzzle around his neck. "Aha" she said ideologically. She had an even better idea than just sneaking up on the two. She could simply use her card that was in Yugi's deck as a portal. Yugi carries his deck everywhere so she was sure he had it with him now. With that idea in mind she began chanting a spell. "Portulus-cardius-TRANSFERIUS" she yelled as she was being transformed into pink light. She became a silhouette of pink light in an instant as she disappeared in a flash, leaving behind a sparkle of stars.

Tea walked with Yugi to his grandpa's gameshop, his deck in his duel disk after just coming back from a duel. "Great duel Yugi, you beat the pants off that guy" Tea said, unusually supportive of his victory. She had seen many of his duels before and knew he would win. This person wasn't any different, but she was feeling peppy today. "Haha, thanks Tea" Yugi said. The two friends walked along as they sported their usual outfits, well Yugi's usual outfit anyway. As a girl with an astonishing sense of fashion she had loads upon loads of clothes to choose from. Today she wore a slim black belly shirt that exposed half of her midriff as it was designed to, a small white mini-skirt (which was the kind of skirt she loved wearing) that came up just over the top of her thighs, and a pair of brown high heeled boots. She was also carrying her pink purse. Underneath her boots she walked barefoot. It was her personal preference after a while of thinking. She took all of her socks and stockings that she owned and decided to give them to the needy, and decided to walk barefoot everywhere she went from now one and never bought another pair since.

They soon came home to Yugi's grandpa's game shop. Taking off their shoes they walked into the living room. Tea walked in the room, barefoot. Her toes pitter pattered with her feet on the rug floor. She loved the feeling of soft carpet on her soles, and Yugi, someone who would never be expected to show such strange desires, loved looking at her feet all exposed and bare. He would cast glances once in a while at her bare feet. While he never got the clue that Tea like-liked him he now started to fall for her. A blush appeared on his face once in a while whenever he looked at her face, feet and toes, and breasts. It gave him pleasure to be with her, although he never really showed it like THAT, to keep his secret in tow.

Sitting herself down Tea sat with Yugi next to him as they began to talk. Yugi of course looked at her a bit then stared back normally. "So Yugi, whatcha wanna do" asked Tea. Yugi simply looked up and said "well, I'm not really sure. I'm all dueled out today so I'll probably just stay home". Tea looked at him a bit more and meekly asked him a question. "Um, Yugi" she said. "Yeah" replied the boy. Tea took her purse and put it on her lap. Rummaging through her bag with a manicured hand she pulled out a plastic box with a deck inside of it. "I was wondering…" she began. I've watched you and Joey duel so much, and while I was never into it before I began to fall in love with dueling. Watching you play with passion like you do inspired me to want to duel" she said this with an honest look on her face. "I- I want you to teach me Yugi. Teach me how to duel, Please" she said with a little puppy dog look in her eyes? "I bought my deck. I managed to collect a few cards over the years and I went and got myself a deck as well. I may have dueled a bit before but not at the level you or Joey or Kaiba do". Yugi looked at her as she spoke, putting his love of dueling and dueling passion ahead of romantic feelings when it counted. Taking her deck in his hand he said "alright Tea, I 'll teach you, but you have to be serious about learning" he said. In a moment he was suddenly greeted by two arms hugging around his chest and Tea's soft face nudging against his cheek. "Yay, thank you Yugi" Tea said, all the while Yugi's body temperature practically skyrocketed as he blushed deeply and his heart started drumming. "Uh, yeah Tea" Yugi said trying to tell her to let go. "Oh sorry Yugi" she said releasing her grip. Clearing his throat from his heart choking it he began to speak. "Ok, let's see your deck" yugi said. He peeled the plastic off the box and took the deck of freshly unused cards in his fingers. He could see cards Tea would be seen using: Princess of Tsurugi, Fire sorcerer, Graceful charity. Putting the cards in order he said "it looks like you have a pretty balanced deck. It just needs one thing" he said. "Like what" Tea asked. Yugi took his deck out of the deck slot in the duel disk. Rummaging through his deck he found the card that he was looking for. Taking it out he said "here it is" as he gestured the card to Tea. Taking it in her fingers Tea looked at it and was surprised. She never expected Yugi to give her this card. "Yugi, this is one of your favorite cards! Are-are you sure you want me to have it" she asked the boy. The card in question was none other than Yugi's Dark Magician girl, one of the headliners of his deck. She couldn't believe it. "Yup, that card is yours Tea, keep it". Tea looked with tears in her eyes at the Dark magician Girl card in her hand. They were tears of joy. A single tear dropped on the card as Tea took the card closer to her chest, the magician girl's picture looking at her with her happy expression in her usual head leaning down pose while holding her wand to her chest, making it go the opposite direction. "Yu-Yugi, I don't know what to say" Tea began, tears starting to stream down her face. "Aw, don't mention it. You're my friend and you deserve a gift like this" Yugi said compassionately. Tea looked at the card one more time, seeing the symbol between her and Yugi's love when she looks at it. In a moment she hugged the boy in a sweet embrace, nudging her soft skinned face on his face and pressing her jiggling breasts on his chest while holding the card in her right hand, which was around his neck. "Oh Yugi, thank you, I-I don't k-know why I'm overreacting like this" Tea said stammering. She was overjoyed that she got a gift from her love. Yugi, meanwhile, was back in his stupor as he sat while Tea hugged him, face glowing redder than the sunset. "N-no p-problem Teaaa" Yugi said overwhelmed by her soft touch.

All of a sudden it seemed things became weird as the card in Tea's hand started glowing. "Huh" Tea said as she noticed something happening to the card. Pulling apart from Yugi and sitting back down she and Yugi saw the card glow pink and flash upwards. "Woah" the two said as the light blasted upwards and a figure was beginning to form. Two hands began to form on the sides of the light stream. The hands grew into arms. Then, the bottom began forming feet that grew into legs and the figure was becoming humanoid. Soon the light popped into sparkles and a girl could be seen. Instantly the Dark Magician Girl materialized fully.

Staring with mouths agape at the bubbly magician girl in front of them, Tea and Yugi were shocked at what they had just seen. A duel monster came to life right before their eyes. "Ahh, it's so good to be free from that card" she said. She stretched her arms after a long dimensional travel through her card". Tea and Yugi looked up at her, her bare legs and short blue magician's dress that waved as a miniskirt at her upper thighs, her jiggling breasts that were cupped in her dress top collar, revealing a line of cleavage, her smooth, long arms that glistened in the light with how clear skinned they were, and her hat, hair and face, which was adorned in makeup. Feeling her right arm with her fingers the magician said "flesh and blood again" as she felt her skin. Looking down the magician girl noticed the two human teenagers looking at her like they just saw a ghost (so to speak). "Ah, hello Yugi, hello Tea" she said, floating down to them gently. She came close to Teas face first and winked at her, the flutter of her eyelash twinkling as she blinked. Tea was a bit overwhelmed by this. Flying over to Yugi she stared at the boy. For some reason he was nervous, frightened a bit probably, although he was also quite flushed in his face. But how could you not be when you look at a beautiful girl. A smile formed on her lips and she took two of her long nailed fingers and blew a kiss to Yugi. Moving back a little she asked the two the question that was on her mind. "Um, why are you two staring at me like that" she asked, looking confused. "Y-your real" Yugi said looking at her shocked. "Of course I'm real, I'm standing right here silly Yugi" she said with a smile. "H-how do you know our names" Tea asked baffled. "How could I not know your names, I'm with you all the time in your deck" she said. "I know you, Joey, Tristan, Kaiba, Mokuba, Mai, Serenity, Duke, and Rebecca" she said sweetly. "How?!" the two asked. "Sigh, so many questions" she said. She floated down onto the carpet floor and gently landed in place to walk. "Look, I am a duel spirit. I reside within Yugi's Dark Magician girl card" she said, picking up the card where her picture used to be. Where her card picture used to be was now blank, only showing the frame where the picture used to be and an orange effect monster card front with no displayed name, attack, defense, attribute, level, type or ability. "So it's true" Yugi said. "Giggle, yes" the bubbly magician replied. "I used your Dark Magician girl card copy as a doorway to your world. When I exited your card, my contents were no longer registered in the card, which is why it is now blank". Tea and Yugi simply "You see, I come from the realm where all duel monster spirits reside and live. It's a pretty peaceful place. But it's sooooo boring. I can use my magic to mess with people in different ways but even that gets boring after a while" she said. "But then I saw the human world and honestly, I've always wanted to visit. Between our two dimensions there exist many rift portals linking your world to ours. Distortions sometimes occur in various areas within the spirit world and your world opening these portals, so I jumped through it and here I am, although I was in a spiritual form, like a ghost" she said. "Yugi and Tea, filled with the knowledge of how she came to be in their world, asked one more question. "Wait, what do you mean like a ghost" Tea asked, raising a hand. "Oh, silly me, forgot to mention that part" Dark magician girl said while pardoning her human friends with her hand covering her mouth. "Duel spirits convert to an astral form in your world. We become see–through and invisible to human eyes, at least, those unable to see spirits" she said. ""But we are awarded special new abilities" she added. Yugi and Tea looked confused as to what she meant. "Um, abilities" Tea asked. "Yes" DMG said. "We are 'ghosts' as you humans would call us in your world, so we can do ghostly things like take over people's bodies to use for our own. I took control of someone's body on the way here" she said without guilt. "What" the two teens said. DMG kept her smile and simply responded, "yup, although the body was so uncomfortable. High heeled shoes, loud music, horrible" she said. "Then it hit me. Why not just use the card in your deck to transport myself to you" she explained. "So I exited the girl's body and used the DMG card in your deck as a portal to transfer myself physically to your world. I can only do it if there was an opening between dimensions, and as you know, there was" she finished with her last statement. Tea and Yugi

I may even stay here" she said cheerfully. Yugi and Tea were a bit confused by her explanation as she spoke happily. "Why would you want to stay here" Yugi asked. "Well because, I wanted to see you" she said. Yugi was flustered and surprised. "Me? He said pointing to himself. "Yes you" Dark magician girl said as she levitated off the ground, floating in mid-air again. She floated towards him and met his face with hers. He could smell her warm sweet perfume and makeup. "Allow me to show you how I am real" she said. Her long-nailed creamy white fingers motioned up to his cheek. She put her hand on his face. Her hand was warm and smooth like human skin. As he felt her warm touch on his cheek he couldn't believe it. He could feel a duel monster. But she was anything but monstrous. She was soft and smooth and looked as human as anyone else. Tea was filled with jealousy at the magician woman feeling Yugi's cheek. But she was a more mature person than that and knew that it was ridiculous to think a monster would fall in love with Yugi, even if she was human-like in appearance.

"So, does that feel real 'giggle'" DMG said to Yugi, who was flushed in the face for the 3rd time. "Um, yup, sure feels real" he said, trying to hide his blushed face and butterfly filled stomach. "Good, now it's time to have some fun" she said, placing her hands on her hips with her wand on a holster on her dress. "Uh, fun" Yugi said. "Yup, what do you wanna do first" she asked. Yugi was at a loss for options. The only really fun thing he liked doing was to duel. "Well, I was gonna help Tea with her deck" he said. "Oh"? DMG said. Turning to Tea, she walked over to the table, where her deck was. Picking it up with her clear skinned hand, she examined the cards. "Oh, I see". Dark magician girl rummaged through the cards. "Well, what do you think of the deck" Tea asked. "It's good, but I think it would be better if you put this card in it" she said. Motioning to her own card, she sprinkled some magic dust on it and it flashed in a bright light. In a moment her blank card returned to being the DMG card with all of its contents. Her picture, stats and name reappeared on the card. "There, you should use my card" she said, holding it out in front of Tea. Tea took the card, knowing it was hers already. "Ok, what's next" the magician asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Tea and Yugi sat pondering a bit. What were they going to do with a duel monster spirit? "Um, if I may make a suggestion" Dark magician girl asked. "Huh" Tea asked. "You see, I love using magic and playing with humans, so I'm afraid I'm going to have to play with you two with my magic" she said. Yugi and Tea were a bit dumbfounded by this. "What? What are you talking about" Tea asked. Dark magician girl took out her wand. "Ok, first thing that I wanna do is- she looked up questionably while putting her smooth hand to her chin. "Oh, I know" she said with her face brightening up with an idea. Motioning her wand to Yugi she began to cast a spell. She closed her eyes and hummed a bit rhythmically. It sounded like she was chanting. "Wha-what are you doing" Yugi asked scared. "Do you know the tale of snow white" she asked. "Yeah" he said. "Well 'giggle', now you'll know it first-hand" she said. Before Yugi could react, DMG swung down her wand to blast a strong pink spray of dust. The magic dust poofed everywhere as Tea and Yugi lost sight of what was going on. "'Cough, cough cough'" Tea covered her mouth as she coughed off the fumes from the magic smoke. "Yugi, Yugi you there" Tea asked worried. "I'm here Tea" he said. Tea was relieved as Yugi was seen as the smoke cleared. But instead of seeing Yugi in his normal outfit, Tea saw a shocking sight. Yugi was now wearing a long blue and yellow dress. The top was a smooth blue and the shoulders were puffy and lined with 3 red droplet shaped lines. The bottom was a long yellow dress gown and smooth to the touch. Yugi's face was now adorned with lipstick and blush. On his feet, his shoes and socks were replaced with a pair of white flats while he was now barefoot in them. "Uh, Yugi" Tea said. "What" he replied. Tea motioned her finger towards him to look down. As soon as he did, he shouted "Wha-what happened to me" Yugi said out loud while shocked. He grabbed his blue dress with his fingers and felt the soft fabric of them. Turning around, he saw the Dark magician girl still there giggling while looking at him with his new dress. "What did you do to me" Yugi said frantically. "I transformed your clothes into snow white's clothes. It's completely authentic material and the real dress of snow white, straight from the fairy tale" she said mischievously. "Well, change my clothes back. I don't want to look like snow white" Yugi demanded. "Oh, but you look so cute in them" DMG said. "In fact, I think I should make you "appropriate" for the dress" she said. "Wh-what" Yugi asked nervously. "Time for you to see the limelight of womanhood" the magician girl said as she blasted Yugi with a pink ray from her wand. "No wait-AAAAAAAHHHH" he went as he was being blasted with light. His body began transforming and morphing right away. His screams of pain were beginning to get higher pitched and feminine as he slowly felt his atoms apple disappear. The large purple, black and blonde mess of his hair began growing and becoming softer and smoother. His blond spiky front hair began growing out to his sides as the spikes lost their spiky texture and turned into smooth curly bangs that hung on the sides of his face. His purple and black hair began growing out to his back as they too lost the last spiky resemblance that his hair had left. His hair became beautifully smooth as it kept on growing and getting longer as it draped all the way down to his waist. His face and body began shifting and contorting. He could feel his arms lose their masculine muscle tone and the little hairs on his arms disappear. In their place, his arms became slimmer by the second and more feminine. His hands became more dainty and slimmer as his fingernails grew longer. His skin became soft and smooth to the touch and became as soft and smooth as any woman's skin. His legs became covered with softer skin, attractively showing the smoothness of his, now her legs. As he scram his voice was getting high pitched. It sounded like a girl's voice, feminine and all. "Aah, aah my voice" Yugi said, grabbing his throat with his dainty girl fingers. "Giggle, and now for the best part" Dark magician girl said. Suddenly, yugi felt a tingling in his private area. His manhood was disappearing into himself as he looked down at the yellow of his dress. As his manhood converted into womanhood he felt a strong pressure on his chest. It felt like in her hot air built up in his chest as he began hyperventilating. With each breath of air his chest grew. As she hyperventilated yugi felt a growth occurring on his chest. Two small orbs blew up from his chest like balloons. They just kept getting bigger and bigger as they grew into large mounds of flesh, squeezing up against his dress. Soon ample, jiggling breasts soon formed on his now female chest, that was now toned and skinny like a girl his age would be. They looked jiggly, soft and squeezable, meaning they were very healthy breasts that grew nicely on his well endowed body.

Dark magician girl watched the change with excitement in her heart, the transition taking place wonderfully for her. Tea stood in shock as she watched her friend morph from a lean teenage boy into an attractive teenage girl.

Yugi felt a heavy pressure on her chest as she gripped the orbs, realizing that they were now part of her. She looked down, blushing at the cleavage squeezing out towards her face. "AAAAAAAH" Yugi screamed at the top of her girly lungs. She noticed that her voice changed as well, as his scream sounded like a high pitched shriek of a girl in distress. She looked up at the Dark magician girl, who in turn looked down at the boy-turned girl. "Marvelous, simply marvelous" the Dark Magician girl said clapping her hands together. "I did better than I thought I would with that spell" she said. Yugi simply looked in shock and fear at his, or her, new figure in a mirror that Tea had taken out for him. Her eyelashes extended femininely over her eyes. She was wearing snow white's dress over the female body she had. And her breasts were huge, a jiggling D-cup that any man would die for. They jiggled tremendously like silly putty if he even moved a bit. "Ah, ah, AAAAAHHH" Yugi screamed. "What did you do to me" she said, looking at herself in the mirror, holding his ample new assets in his elegantly manicured fingers. Dark magician girl expected his shocked reaction and attempted to calm him down. "You like it? It's a little present from me to you cutie" she said, her manicured hands on her chin as she levitated using her magic. "I always thought that you would look cuter as a girl so I turned you into one. Of course I like the male you just fine, but I thought that this would be a nice change for you, Yugina" Dark Magician girl said happily, even coming up with a name for the new feminized Yugi. Yugi however, was not amused and wanted to go back to being a boy again as soon as possible. "Dark magician girl, change me back NOW" Yugi, or now Yugina, said in her high pithed and very feminine voice. Dark magician girl playfully played with a lock of her blonde hair, curling in it her finger. "Mmmmm, don't think so" she said malevolently, knowing she had full control over the situation at hand. Tea walked up to the floating magician who turned to look at her after hearing her feet step on the rug behind her. "Look, Dark magician girl, you can't just go changing people with your magic as you please" Tea said, aware that she was talking to a being who's power is way beyond hers. Dark magician girl simply looked at the girl. "Oh yeah" DMG said. She took out her wand and shot it at yugina without warning. The laser blast from the wand struck yugi head on and sparkled with pink magic upon impact. Yugi was knocked back as Tea observed what had happened. The magic blast had transformed yugi's ears into white, long rabbit ears as they elongated out of his/her head and her human ears shrank and disappeared. "Ugh, what happened' Yugina said, when she noticed something odd, kind of an empty feeling on her head's sides. She also noticed that her hearing has improved 10 times more than normal but also felt an irritating feeling on top of her head, like there was something sticking out of it. Subconsciously she moved her ears to scratch her head downwards towards her temple. DMG had made Yugi partially into a bunny girl.

"What did you do to him" Tea said as she watched Yugi while Dark magician girl was floating next to her. The magician girl chuckled a bit "Haha, I simply gave Yugina some interesting features on top of her head" she said. Not only are her bunny ears the cutest pair of bunny ears in the world but her hearing is much more advanced than her human ears. Yugina, who was recooperating on the other side of the room, managed to catch what was said. Immediately she stood up, breasts bouncing in her snow white dress(as odd as that sounds). "Wha-WHAT" Yugina said. She put her hands to her head and felt something fuzzy rubbing against her fingers. She turned to a mirror and saw bunny ears protruding out of her head. "AAAAAH, I'm a freak, a totally pretty freak, but still a freak" she said. "Hehe, you like it" she said, obviously knowing Yugina didn't. "NO I don't like it" she said. She pulled at her ears. They were stuck on her good, and she could feel pain when pulling them so they were obviously a part of her. "Change me back into a normal boy without bunny ears now" he demanded from Dark magician girl. Dark magician girl pondered for a second with her finger to her chin looking up, as if she was really thinking about it. "Mmmm, no. You're MUCH cuter as a bunny girl" she said. "As long as i have my wand and my magic, i can change into what i want. I can change you into what i want, and..." she looked toward Tea. "I can change her into what I want" she said. "Uh oh" Tea said. Dark magician girl flew over to her. Tea simply stood in fear in what she was going to do. Dark magician girl simply looked at her. "Hmmm" she wondered while she was levitating with her bare legs crossed. "What about you Tea, what can I turn you into" she said while she floated in the air in a thinking pose, legs crossed and hand to her chin. Tea simply stood in fear. She didn't sant to have her body altered or form changed and she couldn't escape either, but she had no choice, she was at the magical woman's mercy.

DMG looked down at Tea's clothes. "Oh my, how terribly drad" she said suddenly. Even if she was a magical creature from another world she still has a sense of fashion. Descending onto the floor she walked up to Tea. she said. Tea was confused for a moment. DMG put a finger on Tea's black belly shirt, rubbing the soft fabric. "Oh this will not do" she said. "You must get a different outfit. That shirt does not match that skirt your wearing" she said with motherly concern in her voice. "I know a thing or two about fashion Tea, but let's face it" she said while pausing for a moment. "You look more like the type who should serve, be a maid, humbly answering to her master's every whim. And every good maid needs a good maid outfit" she said cheerfully. Tea wanted to protest this. The desire was burning in her so badly that she actually stood up to the magician girl. "THAT'S IT' Tea shouted at the magician girl, shocking Yugina with a stunned look on her girl face, causing her to bounce in surprise, jiggling her breasts inside her blue snow white blouse. It might have been the new estrogen flowing through his/now her, body but Yugina put a hand to her mouth in retort to Tea's shout. He hadn't even been a girl 10 minutes and he was already more girly than Tea.

"Listen here you magical, gender bending freak" she said yelling at the magician girl. "I am no-one's maid. I am a normal teenage girl and I am not going to have you ruin my life or Yugi's". Dark Magician girl looked with a bit of surprise at her backtalk. "So you're going to change Yugi back to the way he was, go back into your card and go back to wherever you came from" Tea said. As she finished, crossing her arms around her rather impressive chest. "So, what's it going to be" Tea asked. DMG had never seen such courage before, she admired it very much and if she wasn't more than 10x more powerful than Tea or Yugi, she would've actually backed down... But she was so she ignored that little speech Tea gave and poofed up a pin cloud of magical dust. "You're very brave Tea" DMG said as Tea began to regret what she just said, looking in fear at the pink cloud. 'But unfortunately it doesn't really do you much good" she said. "Happy maid-dom" DMG said. "Wait, sto- before Tea could finish Dark magician girl blew the dust on her, making a large magical explosion of pink dust once it contacted Tea's skin.

Tea' clothes began to change. Her white skirt morphed into a smaller shape with the white fabric turning black. Her shirt grew over her stomach and connected to the waist of the skirt, fabricating together to form one dress. From the dress's skirt area, a ballet ring of lace cloth poofed out of the skirt ring. "POOF" it went, as it made a magical sound similar to those you hear in cartoons. White fabric begins to materialize and form over her dress's waist area. An apron with lace lining began to tie around her waist, ropes tying up into a bow on her back and securely tying the apron to her back. On her legs she remained barefoot, her feet flat on the ground as no shoes or socks materialized on them. She was confused as to what the next phase of her clothes transformation will be. Suddenly she felt something on her legs. Two thin straps of black material appeared on both her legs. They tied themselves around her thighs and poofed up lace. They were black legholder straps that covered her thighs in maid fashion. On her arms the same materials appeared and tied themselves. Two black armbands appeared on her upper arms. Tea felt something pop up on her head as the transformation magic continued to work. It was a tiara like adornment maids usually wear. It was white and had a petal pattern lace outer layer. Finally on her neck, a large beautiful choker materialized, jet black and fitting snuggly on her neck.

The transformation was finished as the smoke dissipated. Tea was a beautiful, fully fledged maid. "Oh my gosh, you look so pretty" the Dark Magician girl said. "What, what did you do to my clothes" Tea said. "What I said I would do, turn them into a maid's dress" the magician girl said. Instantly, a mirror poofed into her right hand. She gestured it to Tea, who looked at it. In shock, she couldn't believe how she looked, and didn't like it at all. "Gasp, wha-what have you done to my clothes" she said, grasping the mirror in her polished fingernail hands, which apparently was an extra accessory to make Tea look appealing. "What happened to my belly shirt, my miniskirt" Tea said. "Oh come now. That clothing is so tacky, and frankly too revealing for you" DMG said. "I only wished to make you look pretty" she said. "This clothing's almost as revealing as my previous outfit" Tea said. "Oh yes, well being beautiful kind of needs that sometimes in my opinion, so I made you a bit of a skimpy maid" DMG replied. "Although you might catch a draft sometimes" she added. "Well look at you" Tea said. Your shoulders are exposed and your bare skin is out for the world to see on them and your legs and arms". DMG said "Yes, but I'm very resistant against heat or cold. I've been wearing this style of clothing for so long I've gotten used to the elements" she said happily. "Well change my clothing back" Tea said. DMG couldn't see why she didn't like it, and of course denied her demand. "Hmm, no I don't think I will" she said. As soon as Tea heard that, her face fueled with anger. "YOU"D BETTER TURN US BACK YOU FREAK" she screamed. "How dare you scream at me" DMG said. "You should be thanking me" she said. "Oh yeah, well-. The argument continued for some time. Yugina watched them bicker at one another until she just couldn't take it anymore. With a loud scream she yelled "QUIET". The two girls stopped arguing in shock to Yugina's angry outburst. Yugina walked up to the both of them. "Listen" she said in her gentle girly voice that was once male and Yugi's voice. "Dark magician girl, we really appreciate you coming here" she said. Tea just stood and watched her newly feminized friend reason with the magician girl that turned him into a girl. "We just don't feel comfortable with you using your magic on us as you please" she said. "So please, for us, could you tone down the magic just a little bit and change us back". The magician looked at Yugina's eyes, long eyelashes femininely batting. She couldn't resist the look of such a cute boy-turned girl. For the sake of her cardholder, she agreed to his terms.

"Ok Yugina" she said. Yugina smiled at her agreement. All it took was a little reasoning to get her to see things Yugina's way. Dark magician girl lowered her head in shame. She was just trying to help them have fun her way but she took things a little bit too far. Yugina put a hand on her delicate shoulder. Her skin felt soft and warm and her face irradiated with beauty that even Yugi in a female form found attractive.

Dark magician girl raised her magic wand and cast a spell. Her wand glowed with magic energy as the spell was being cast. Light filled the room as the wand burst a magical explosion throughout out the room. In a moment the light dissipated. Tea and Yugi both opened their eyes and looked at the Dark magician girl who was still in front of them. "Did it work" Tea asked. She looked down to see…that nothing had changed. Tea was still in a maid outfit and Yugi was still a girl. His D-cup breasts jiggling as he moved and his snow white dress still on his, or still her, person. "Hey, what's the big idea" Tea said. At that moment the Dark magician girl started to laugh. "HAHAHAHAHAHA" she said as she floated in the air laughing while grasping her chest from laughing so hard. "You were supposed to change us back" Tea said. DMG regained her composure and replied by saying "You didn't think I was just going to reverse those changes did you" she said. "I like you better this way. But one thing I will promise is that I'll cool it down with the magic" she said. "All I ask is that you let me keep you like this for a little while longer, ok"? Yugi was a bit hesitant. He didn't want to stay as a girl, but he had to comply with his guest. "Ok Dark magician girl" he said in his still girl voice and body. Tea on the other hand, was less than displeased to remain in this outfit. Her mom had locked the door to the house for work and Tea forgot her keys, so she couldn't go back and change. She stood pouting next to Yugina with her arms crossed against her lace covered chest. "Don't worry Tea, it's only temporary" DMG said.

Yugina assumed Dark magician girl was going to be staying here for a while. Grandpa was out of town so she decided that she should prepare a guest bed for her. She took DMG"s hand and gestured her to the guest room. "Come on, let me show you where you'll be sleeping" she said. Dark magician girl happily smiled at the kind, gender bended snow white Yugi as Tea tagged behind them, walking with her arms crossed and still pouting


End file.
